


Shards, Shards All Around

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Multi, POV Second Person, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: When you first heard that a Shard of the Zeo Crystal had been found you didn't think anything of it. You and your teammates would go grab it and that would be it. No sweat.Except nothing ever goes to plan when a government agency is involved.Then again, nothing ever goes to plan for the Power Rangers.Or for their soulmates.





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Because auwana wanted a pre-avengers but post-PR2017 self insert and for some unknown reason only my brain was able to write it. However, because I wrote it this is a 2nd person POV fic. Don't like that close the tab. Slow to update because one-shots are so much easier than proper stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the name-brand characters and may borrow plot devices a/o references from untagged shows. The idea and original character are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: Settling In

When news of a Zeo Crystal Shard popping up first reached the team you were indifferent. So there's a shard? Big deal, let's go get it. No sweat.

Then Alpha told y'all that it had been discovered and taken in by a secret government agency.

Big sweat that news.

You'd had enough of government agencies snooping around since the rangers first revealed themselves. Since you first became a ranger. Since you joined the team on the side of good.

You really didn't want to get mixed up in a government agency unless you had no choice. The risk of what would happen if they found out you weren't fully human anymore was too great. To both you and the rest of the team. And your family, but they were an afterthought. The team was your family now.

Still, the Shard needed to be retrieved.

And since no one knew where the crystal was - it wasn't like the agency had put a giant label on it, they probably didn't even know what it was - that meant infiltrating the government agency.

And as for who would join them, well, there really was only one choice.

Sometimes you hated how much you were willing to give for your team.

It'd be so much easier for you to just break in and steal it.

No, instead you got this long haul assignment. One revolving around earning trust and building connections so you can find the Shard and replace it without drawing any attention to its significance.

Your fist slammed into the punching bag at the same time the gym door slammed open. You flinched, automatically spinning, fists raised towards the interruption. It was bloody 0340. No one else should be at the gym designated for sparring and boxing and other dojo style practice.

Tall frame, black hair pulled into a sloppy bun, blue eyes sharp even dressed in black sweats and a black tank. The woman's presence demanded attention.

Maria Hill, Deputy Commander of the Watch, your DO.

Your eyes stayed locked for a moment, evaluating each other, before she nodded and turned towards the bags a little further away from you. These bags were set up in a row for a fighter to move between them, striking at different ones as they moved. With a shrug you moved back to your own punching back, appreciating the lack of conversation.

There were times to talk and times not to.

It appeared your new boss understood nearly four in the morning at a gym was one of the times not to.

Retaking your stance you tried to get back into your rhythm, finding it harder than you expected with someone else in the room. No, that's a lie. Harder than you expected with Maria Hill in the room.

Unbidden the image of her standing in the doorway came to mind. Specifically, the part of her soulmark peeking out from her tank top near the left strap. 

Her soulmark was in the same place as yours.

The sound of several thuds against bags jolted your focus and you realized you were barely moving. Scowling you threw yourself back into your workout. Everyone had a soulmark. Soulmarks could appear anywhere on one's body. Just because Maria Hill's was in the same place as yours didn't mean anything. Plenty of people had their soulmark on their chest. Besides, it wasn't like you'd ever get a good look at it to compare to your own.

Even if you did it wouldn't matter.

Six months.

Six months to find the Shard and get the hell out of Dodge. 

You weren't here to find a soulmate. Power Rangers only endangered their soulmates. Especially broken ones like you.

* * *

It became a pattern, seeing Deputy Commander Hill at the gym.

Some days you woke from a nightmare only to stumble into the gym and find Commander Hill already working on a bag. Other days you could be anywhere from the beginning of a workout to drenched in sweat and about ready to call it when the Deputy Commander came in.

After the first time the door never slammed.

You don't know why it did the first time. You don't know why it matters that it only happened the first time. You don't know why it's important that it hasn't happened since the first time.

You do know that you’ve fallen into a pattern with the other woman.

Over two months of shared gym time in the predawn hours and you’ve begun to pick up on her body language. You can tell how bad her night was by which bags she heads towards. You can tell how trapped in her head she is by how rushed a stretch job she does at the beginning. You can tell if the workout helped or not based on if she stretches or slumps when she finishes.

You try not to think about the fact that if you can tell these things about her, she can probably tell the same about you.

It’s because of this knowledge that when you see her walking briskly into the facility’s Command Center while you’re on guard duty you know something is wrong. Her shoulders held a tension to them different from her normal stiff back look. Her hands were clenched just a little too tightly at her sides, the knuckles white as though she was ready to strike at any moment. 

Rumor around the break room was that the Deputy Commander had been working with another branch to bring in an 084. That the transfer was supposed to go down today. The rumors contained the next clue you needed to narrow down where the Shard was in this massive base.

084.

The code given to objects SHIELD found that had an unknown origin. Alien, inhuman, dangerous. The list went on. You knew from Billy and Alpha’s readings that the Shard was being kept somewhere at this base. Now you knew the Shard would be in one of the 084 vaults. Vaults kept deep in the base and spread out to avoid multiple vaults being compromised in a breach.

A breach like the one you were planning.

Hill marched straight into the Command Center without bothering to show any credentials. Not like anyone would ask the Deputy Commander for ID, but it was the principle of the matter. Guard duty was boring. If the only thing of excitement to happen was someone pissing off the Deputy Commander you bet every guard on duty was paying her extra close attention. Even you.

Just to make sure she didn’t do something violent of course.

Not because she cut a nice figure in her uniform.

Or because she’d made eye contact with you for the briefest of seconds as she passed.

Nope. Not at all. You were just a Guard like all the others. Simply doing your duty to make sure the Deputy didn’t make a scene and distract your poor coworkers from their jobs.

It wasn’t like whatever happened next was going to be discussed in the break room later by every person in the room with loose lips. Nope. SHIELD agents had way more integrity than discussing their leadership. If conversations focused around figuring out what pissed off said leadership, well, that was just good survival tactics.

After all, it’s always a good idea to avoid pissing off your boss.

Usually.

* * *

You had a sinking suspicion that prior to that moment in the Command Center - that moment where Hill made eye contact and saw you on duty - she hadn’t realized what your job was. That wasn’t a bad thing per se, just… disappointing.

It meant she hadn’t looked into your files or otherwise investigated you. 

Going on three months now and you still hadn’t seen more than the edge of her soulmark.

Not that you were looking. Or trying to see it. Or planning on letting her see yours. Wearing t-shirts that covered the entirety of your soulmark since the first day you’d seen her in the gym wasn’t because you were hiding. It wasn’t.

You didn’t want her to look into your file for the same reason you didn’t want to get a proper look at her soulmark.

Soulmates were a risk for Power Rangers. A weakness. Something you couldn’t afford. So of course you weren’t hoping that she would look into you so that you wouldn’t have to look into her. Nope. Nada. Nicht.

You had a job to do and so did she. If your job happened to put you at odds with her down the road it was best not to know. It wouldn’t end well.

SHIELD only mandated putting the location of your soulmark on file anyways.

So even if you had Billy hack into her file it wouldn’t tell you anything new.

“Sorenson!”

You flinch slightly, broken from your thoughts. You jerk your gaze upwards from where it had wandered to see Hill coming down the corridor towards you. Snapping to attention you let off a sharp “Ma’am.” and waited to see what happened next.

“On me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

You waited till she and the three others with her had passed before falling in step behind them. It had been a little over a week since the failed transfer of an 084 had caused a stir around the base. Rumors placed the fault on the unit making the delivery, but either way it seemed to be a sore spot for all involved.

Walking behind four significantly more senior agents you wonder what Hill was thinking pulling you from your post. A small part of you wondered if it was a coincidence that she chose the corridor you were stationed in. You tried not to think further on it, but apparently the Guard Captain walking next to Hill wanted to for you.

“Ma’am are you sure about grabbing Sorenson? Surely a more experienced agent would be better.”

Hill didn’t even pause in her stride at the question. The route you’re taking would have you coming out into the landing area. Which meant if the rumors were true you just got tapped to assist with the delivery of the 084 that had been… delayed.

“Just because someone is new to the organization doesn’t mean they lack experience Captain. Besides, if I recall correctly Sorenson isn’t even in your unit. If something happens because of her you lose nothing.”

The words are spoken in an even tone. No hint as to whether that was a compliment or an insult.

Before you could get any further lost in thought your group reaches the doors to the landing area. The small group of guards mingling just outside snap to attention as soon as Hill crosses the threshold. Her hand moves automatically in the motion of acknowledgement, even from two paces behind her you can tell her entire focus is on the quinjet landing several yards out.

The quinjet lands with no issue, the Captain issuing orders to the unit that had been waiting. Quickly the team fans out and once the jet is landed, moves in to do an efficient sweep of the inside. You’d never personally been part of a sweep outside of training and it was interesting to see one done by a proper team.

A group of six were escorted down the ramp. Their apparent leader headed straight for Hill. Four of the remaining five maintained guard positions around the fifth. That one was holding a secured box made out of titanium if you had to guess. You wondered what’s in it. Why they’d chose titanium to protect what must clearly be the 084.

“Sorenson.”

“Ma’am.”

The moment you hear your name you stepped up to her side. Damn. You really should have been paying attention to what they were discussing. You told Jason you weren’t cut out for this infiltration shit. You much preferred being out in the field. 

Hill motioned towards the group currently holding the 084.

Oh no.

Nope.

She was joking right?

You take a hesitant step forward, glancing back at her for confirmation. She nodded ever so slightly and you can’t help but nod back. Whelp. This is what you get for not paying attention. No wonder the Captain had concerns about her grabbing you.

She was definitely testing you.

Taking a deep breath as subtly as you can you closed the gap to the guy holding the 084. All your senses are suddenly coming alive as you can feel the focus of just about everyone in the area on you. You do a quick weapons check in your head as your hands make contact with the sides of the box. Handgun, semi automatic, boot knife, belt knife, power coin, spare clips, and hidden panic button.

If shit went down you were ready.

The other guy let go, took a step back, and nothing happened.

You very carefully let out a slow breath.

You could hear Hill talking to the leader of the delivery team, you could hear the Captain ordering his guys to form up around you, you could hear the guy who was holding the box ordering his guys to step away. You hear it all, but it washes over you once you assess there's no active threat.

You waited until the escort team is back out of sight on the quinjet before you turned around to face Hill again. 

She’s discussing something with the Guard Captain but her eyes are on you. You hold her gaze with a confidence born from staring down Rita Repulsa and knowing you had no choice but to survive. An emotion shone in Hill’s eyes but you don’t have time to study it before she’s looking away.

“Trenton, Jackson.”

“Ma’am.”

The remaining two guards who had followed Hill out here snap to attention.

“Lead them in.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The two pivot in sync and head back for the doors. Your guard moves after them and so do you. As you move past Hill you can’t help but glance back at her. Her gaze is already on you. You tilt your chin just slightly. She blinks and nods back.

You don’t know why she picked you, why she trusted you, but you won’t screw it up.

Not when this was the closest you’d gotten to the 084 vaults since finding out where they were.

Nothing to do with wanting to show Hill she could trust you. Nope. Not at all.

* * *


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck.
> 
> You may have just royally messed up.
> 
> Finally clearing your eyes to see a Ranger in gold armor standing where Hill was standing just moments before definitely convinced you that Zordon might want your head when all of this was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we kiss MMPR canon goodbye folks. Everything PR from here on out will begin getting very AU. We are still on track for pre-canon Avengers. Much thanks to my friends who beta read this and yell encouragement at me to help keep me focused.

* * *

Chapter 2: So it Begins

“So, that’s it then?” Zack asks from where he’s sprawled out on the ground. “Billy creates a diversion with the cameras and Jackie swaps it and comes home?” The way he said ‘diversion’ with the e drawn out reminded you of the crab from that new movie - the one that likes shiny things and you can’t help but giggle.

You’d missed this.

You’d missed being sprawled out on the floor of the Pit after a good workout, the others scattered around you, all of you content with the burn of well worked muscles. You’d missed knowing the people training with you had your back no matter what. You’d missed the jokes and the teasing and the unashamed affection.

You’d missed your family.

After the day where Hill pulled you from your post you’d been switched to a guard detail that worked the vaults. It meant every week you were assigned to a different vault. Which mean after seven weeks you finally, finally found which vault had the Shard.

It had been torture standing outside the vault every day and knowing you couldn’t just go in and grab the Shard without blowing your cover.

You submitted a leave request the first chance you’d gotten and been relieved to find it granted without question. So you came home as soon as your shifts for the week were over. You’d shown up on a Thursday and would need to report back to work on Sunday, but the others were good about making sure to get last minute leave for themselves as well. 

It was your first time home in almost six months, of course the others all wanted to be there.

You just didn't expect them to make a big deal about it and wait until Thursday evening to greet you. Instead the goof balls were all there at the airport with custom signs as though you’d been gone for much longer than several months. You tried to hide how much it meant to you but you knew it was pointless. Every single one of them could read you as well as you could read them.

Now you were dreading going back to work tomorrow. You knew you needed to, that it was more important than ever that you gave no reason for your cover to be blown. Still, knowing doesn’t stop you from wishing.

Zack’s comment had been allowed to linger with only “yeahs” as acknowledgement. You all knew the plan. And the back up plan. And the emergency plan. And the code words for if your cover was blown or something else happened that required you being teleported out in front of witnesses.

Closing your eyes you tried to savor the feeling of contentment that surrounded you.

Here with your family, buffeted by the strength of the Grid connecting you, everything felt perfect. Like this plan couldn’t fail.

You just had to wait until you were assigned to that vault again and then you’d make the swap.

A few weeks after that, once everyone was certain the swap wouldn’t be discovered, you’d submit a transfer letter.

Request a change of pace.

Only Billy would do some more hacking and there would be no new assignment for you. You would just be erased from SHIELD records. Nice and easy.

You’d never have a reason to find out if Maria Hill was your soulmate. She’d never have a reason to suspect you were hers. You’d never have to tell the others you might have found your soulmate.

Nice and easy.

* * *

Something wasn’t right.

Every single one of your instincts were screaming at you as you got off shift that something wasn’t right. Heading towards the armory you did as thorough of a run down as you could.

You had all your equipment. The guards who replaced you were relaxed and familiar to you after nearly three months of being in the same unit. They’d had all their equipment. No alarms had been tripped that you knew of-

“CODE RED, INITIATIVE ALPHA FOUR. REPEAT: CODE RED, INITIATIVE ALPHA FOUR.”

And there’s the alarm.

With a sigh you took off towards the designated report area for guards not at a post. The route would take you near the landing bay so you’d be able to see if whoever was attacking had made it around the side of the building yet. Zone Four was the wooded area between the road and the landing bay.

You tried not to think about the fact that the Grid had sent you a warning.

According to the senior agents there was an attack on the facility at least once a year by some organization desperate to get their hands on at least one of the 084 housed here. It was why there were so many guards posted at all times. You think it’s over kill but the senior agents assured you when the attacks do come the extra guards will be worth it.

Guess it was time to find out.

You break out of the corridor into the atrium to the sounds of fighting. It’s muffled by the walls to the outside, but the fact that you can hear it at all tells you the attack has already moved beyond the boundary of Zone Four.

Yet you hadn’t heard anyone report a breach into Zone Five yet.

You run full on towards the bay windows so you can see what’s happening outside. Automatically your hand moved towards your radio to key in a report. When you get to the windows, however, you froze.

Those look like- but they can’t be. There’s no reason they’d be here. Not unless they’d found a way to-.

A crash from down the hall grabs your attention. The sound of gun fire followed shortly after along with frantic yelling. Shit. Keying your radio you scramble to make a report.

“Boggies Zone Five, I repeat, boggies Zone Five. We have shots fired. They have breached the Western Atrium.”

A faint crackle comes back over the radio but that’s it.

Silence.

You hear a scream followed by the rapid burst of a semi-automatic and dread fills you.

This is more than just a basic attack to feel out the defense.

Turning you sprint back down the hallway.

If they were able to jam the radio frequencies then this was more than just throwing some cannon fodder at the opponent's defenses. This was a full on assault.

They knew about the Shard.

* * *

You skid to a stop down the hall from the 084 vault that contained the Shard. The guards for the last two hallways had been unconscious and the ones that were supposed to be protecting the door were limp on the ground outside it.

But you could hear fighting still going on inside the vault itself.

You could hear taunting.

How the fuck was a human still fighting these guys? Unless the monster in there was toying with them.

Taking a deep breath you settle yourself. A call to Alpha while you ran had informed you of a simultaneous attack happening back in Angel Grove. It was only you until they could finish that fight. Alpha assured you he could take down the security cameras with no issue now that Billy had made the backdoor.

With that knowledge in mind you focused and let the armor flow over you.

In a heartbeat your senses increased, your form strengthened, your pulse settled. Opening your eyes you looked through the familiar view of your helmet visor. Already you could hear the others over the comms discussing their fight.

Looking down you inspect your hands, watching the gloves flex as you clench and unclench your fingers.

Transforming would always bring with it a rush of feelings - both good and bad - but the sound of someone getting thrown into glass brought you out of your reminiscing.

“It’s go time.”

Although it was said under your breath the helmet comms still pick it up. Instantly cheers reach your ears as your teammates welcome you to the fight. Even if your fight happened to be on the opposite coast from theirs.

Charging into the room you quickly take note of the wreckage. Several of the containment units - pedestals honestly - had been knocked over, their 084s scattered about the floor. In the middle of the room stood what clearly must be the bad guy of the week.

Female, covered in a mix of gold armor or red and yellow spandex like cloth. Blade of some type held in the right hand. Gold spiked helmet. Ms. Monster of the Week stood taunting over whoever she’d been fighting. Her angle preventing you from seeing who it was, just that her blade was definitely pointed at them in an unfriendly way.

Quickly you move a step to the side and charge, knocking her off balance diagonally away from the figure on the ground. Your angle wasn’t good enough though as the blade still slices skin based on the muffled cry of pain. You follow the initial kick up with a roundhouse to create some more distance before you glance down to see who had managed to hold off a monster.

“Fuck, Hill.”

You’re not sure if you said that loud enough for your voice mic to pick up but your helmet comms definitely did. You can hear the others asking what the heck is going on but you barely register what they’re saying. The blade had cut the left side of Hill’s chest, from the collarbone to the just below the armpit. It wasn’t the first cut visible on the older woman’s clothes, but this one mattered because it allowed more of her soulmark to be seen than ever before.

“Fuck, that’s my mark.”

You don’t get a chance to process anything else before a fist sends you flying into another 084 containment unit. The impact hurts, but you’ve definitely had worse without the armor on to cushion the blow.

Getting up you square off against the approaching monster.

“Well well well if it isn’t little Green. Sure you want to be fighting on their side and not ours? You did so well when you were evil.”

Shit. Shit. Fucking shit.

You recognized her now.

Scorpina.

“I’ll never join your side again Scorpina.”

“Oh that’s such a shame. I’m sure Rita would have such fun breaking your mind a second time.”

You flinch. You can’t help it. Only the encouragement and reassurance being shouted in your ear by your teammates keep you from doing anything stupid like charging to prove you aren’t scared. Instead you look over Scoprina’s shoulder to where Hill has now stood up, bracing herself against the pedestal she’d been previously leaning against.

“She’s after the crystal shard.”

Hill nods and begins slowly making her way across the room. Scorpina turns, a refusal on her lips and that’s all it takes for you to  _ move. _ Scoprina must catch the movement out of the corner of her eye cause she’s turning back towards you but it’s too late. 

You fist smacks into her jaw and the fight is on.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long for you to realize she’s still just as strong as when you were fighting on her side.

You’ve gotten a few solid hits here and there but for the most part she puts you through the ringer. The only pedestal not destroyed at this point was the one with the Shard. You’d think it was ironic if you weren’t so focused on keeping her at bay for as long as possible.

Hill had been forced to dodge your thrown body twice and had gotten hit twice more but other than grunts of pain she hadn’t said a word. You’re a little worried she may have a concussion but there’s nothing you can do about it until after you can get rid of Scorpina.

Assuming you can.

Jason’s voice over the comms assures you the others are doing fine. You just have to hold on until reinforcements get here.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Hill finally reach the pedestal with the Shard on it. You exchange a few more blows with Scorpina but you’re trying to keep Hill in the corner of your eye as you do and it costs you. A solid kick to the gut sends you flying past Hill into the wall behind the pedestal. The glass case she’d been trying to carefully move is knocked free and falls to the ground shattering.

“Now now little girl, I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.”

There’s something in Scorpina’s voice that sets you on edge. Why would Scorpina not want Hill to touch the Shard? She’d tried to come off taunting but there had definitely been a layer of something in her tone. Fear? But there wasn’t any issue if one of you touched the Shard because-

“No wait!”

You try to scramble up from the ground but it’s far too late. Hill’s hand closes around the Shard and an instant later a blinding flash of gold light fills the room. Alpha’s words echo in your head even as you blink away the light.

Any human worthy who touched a Shard may trigger a reaction with the Grid. While traditionally there was only six power coins per planet, that was also when the Zeo Crystal was whole, intact. There were several recorded cases of other colors being added when needed by  _ breaking off a piece of the crystal to turn it into a power coin. _

Fuck.

You may have just royally messed up.

Finally clearing your eyes to see a Ranger in gold armor standing where Hill was standing just moments before definitely convinced you that Zordon might want your head when all of this was finished.

“Fuck.”

You breath the word out but you know your comms picked it up. You know Hill heard it by the way her helmet turns towards you, although her body stays facing Scorpina. You also know that over the helmet comms there is no voice modifier to hide your identity. And it’s not like you could tell your team not to use your name without Hill hearing you do so.

You are so fucked.

"Jackie what the hell just happened? We felt that pulse from here!"

"Ranger Jackie, the Grid is picking up a change in the Shard."

"Jackie what the hell is going on? Report Ranger."

You pull yourself upright, gaping even though no one could see it. This was not in the script. Your team continues to call for status reports, but it isn't until Jason begins coordinating for Billy to teleport over that you snap out of your shock. Unfortunately, so does Scorpina. 

She charges and you charge her. The fighting resumed in earnest even as you answer your team's questions.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Do me a favor and shut up will y'all? Can hardly focus on the fight with all this chatter."

Your voice over the comms seems to snap Hill’s attention away from her own armor. Upon taking a moment to observe you she joins in the fight. Both of you quickly find a rhythm together. After months of shared gym time you’re honestly not all that surprised you both know each other’s fighting styles as well as you do. If you both make it out of this you’ll have to ask her to spar.

"BS, Jackie we all know you can't focus cuz your crush is there. Get a better look at her mark yet?"

"Oh please tell me you have. Your reaction earlier tells me you may have won me $20."

You scowl. "Guys now is really not the time to-"

"Rangers, can we please concentrate on the matter at hand? The Shard still needs to be secured."

"Actually Alpha," You pause as between the two of you you manage to pin Scorpina in a corner without her sword, "Shard has been secured." A solid hit to the temple and Scorpina goes limp. A few beats later and her body vanishes back to wherever the bad guys were operating out of now.

Breathing heavy you take a moment to just stare at Hill next to you. The exclamations of relief go over your head. You can't see her face, but you know by her body language that she's processing, that she realized they haven't figured out she can hear them. That she’s realized exactly who you are under the armor.

"That's wonderful news Ranger Jackie. And the new Ranger?"

"The new WHAT?" You wince at Zack's screech, but the rest of the rangers are equally as loud.

"The new-"

"Yes, Alpha, we heard you, we were just surprised." You clear your throat nervously.

"Alpha how bout you send over that fake so we can replace it before security comes back up?"

"Yes, of course Ranger Jackie. Right away."

"Thanks Alpha."

You hold your hand out and count to five in your head. You're just finishing four when a flash of light fills the room. As you think five the light has faded and in your hand sits a replica of the Shard that was no more. At least, the Shard that was no longer just a Shard. Seeing the replica is apparently all Hill needed to snap back into her role as Deputy Commander.

"The fuck is going on here Sorenson. Explain. Now."

"Welcome back Commander Hill. And welcome to the chaos. If you could step aside I'll just reset the 084 before security comes and then we can explain everything all calm like?" You know you’re laying it on thick but you can’t help it. The faster you replace the replica the faster you can bolt.

"Replace? Why would you replace it? I've got it right here." You sigh and thank whatever deity is listening that your teammates seem to realize interrupting with questions would soo not help the situation.

"Maria." Your voice is soft, but you know the helmet comms pick it up. "Open your hand."

For a moment you swear she glares at you through the visor, but as you can't see it you just ignore it. You're beginning to think you'll have to physically open her hand or move her aside to reach the pedestal when her fingers finally begin uncurling.

In her palm is a power coin.

It looks fairly similar to your own. Small, round, fits perfectly inside the palm of your hand. Only instead of gold on the outside the gold was on the inside. A white-silver color made up the outer band. The gold in the center the exact same sheen as the gold of her armor. 

"See?" You say, with much more patience than you feel, "no more Shard. It's your power coin now. It's gunna follow you wherever you go." You sing the last part slightly and it seems to do the trick. Hill snorts on a muffled laugh, some of the tension leaving her frame in response to your attempt at humor.

"God you're such a dork."

"And don't you forget it." You can’t see her face but you hope she's smiling. You know you're smiling with a dopey grin as hope begins to seep into you. Carefully you settle your hand over her open palm.

"Let me do my job - my real job - and I promise I'll explain everything?"

Her fingers curl up around yours.

"Okay. But you owe me big time  _ Ranger Jackie _ ." You chuckle.

"Okay yeah, I kinda deserve that."

Giving her hand a squeeze you let go and move around her. Carefully you place the replica in the stand. You don’t bother trying to find an intact case to put over it. Someone might think it suspicious enough that this one pedestal is the most intact thing in the entire room.

"Alright Alpha, the fake is in place. Give us a minute to power down and you can release control of the system."

Hill shifts her weight and you know without her saying anything that she's itching to find out just what you mean about returning control. SHIELD tech is supposed to be top of the line and extremely hard to hack. She's going to be quite disappointed.

The team waits exactly one second after Alpha gives the okay before figuratively pouncing on you both with questions.

"Holy sh-"

"Did she just become a Ranger? Did that Shard really just become a power coin?"

"What color is her armor? Will she have a zord? Can we-"

"So that's what your crush sounds like? You have a type Jackie."

"You're telling me your soulmate just picked up the Shard and became a Ranger?"

"God damn it Jackie! You just cost me ten bucks."

You're tempted to ask what the bet was that cost Zack more money but you figure he'll text you later. After all, you also just earned him that back with interest. Maybe. For the moment you have more pressing things to deal with. Like getting out of here without anyone realizing there were Power Rangers involved and getting Hill to agree to the cover story.

"I'll call you guys later." You say as you begin powering down, a rushed chorus of boos and goodbyes echoing in your ears as the helmet fades.

The moment you're confident your helmet mic is gone you being walking Hill through the process of willing the armor away. You're not surprised that it only takes half of your explanation for her to figure it out. You knew she was incredibly capable even before a stone decided she deserved a set of armor to match.

For a moment you just stare at each other.

You know you should move, that other people will be rushing through the door any minute in response to the threat vanishing despite the havoc clearly done across the facility. You can't help it though. She just became a Power Ranger, helped save the day, and  _ maybe  _ most certainly is your soulmate.

So you stare at her. You take in her disheveled appearance, the sweat on the sides of her face and forehead, how her expression is carefully blank as she stares at you. How the scratches and bruises that had littered her skin earlier were already healing - including the one running over her mark. You stare at her and because you are staring you catch the moment her gaze flicks lower and then back up.

You know she heard the comment about being soulmates.

You know some of the thoughts and questions likely swirling around in her mind right now.

You also know now is not the time.

"We responded to the threat, got here, fought it off, and, despite a hard battle, managed to hold it at bay until it just suddenly stopped and vanished. Does that work for a cover?"

You see her blink, her eyes seeming to focus back in on you. She nods.

"A little basic but I can work with it. And the rest?"

You hesitate. But she deserves this much. You aren't 100% sure it's her, but you've been staring at enough of her mark that you're pretty confident. Besides, the two of you got a long way to well for only knowing each other in a gym.

Unbidden your hand comes up to rest over your own mark. Her eyes track the moment.

"Later. My room."

Again she nods. Before she can say anything else, however, the clamp of running feet reach you from beyond the destroyed door frame. The calvary was on its way. The rest really would have to wait.

Maybe now you can dust off the transfer paperwork. After all, if she really is your soulmate you're not allowed to be under her chain of command. But maybe you will stick around instead of just vanishing.

* * *


	3. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that-" Maria hesitated and you knew it meant she'd already started putting together what you'd left out, "Is that where your nightmares come from? Being mind controlled?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are six full chapters written, but all desire to further the story has ran away. Hopefully by the time I post the next few chapters it comes back.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Team

You're pacing your room when the knock comes. You'd been texting the team nearly non stop since from finishing debrief and being dismissed for the night. You would have said her room except you knew due to her rank she was going to take longer to finish.

Wiping your hands on you jeans you answer the door.

You had no idea what to wear or what to expect from this conversation, but Trini and Kim had assured you jeans and a tank would be fine. The tank top being necessary because of where your mark was. 

You trusted the two of them because, despite being idiots about admitting it to the other, they were soulmates. It had taken all three of the boys validating that yes, their soulmarks matched, with photos of the girls shoulder blades, before the two had believed them.

Movement on the other side of the door breaks you from your panic. Quickly you yanked it open before you can talk yourself out of this and before Hill can talk herself into leaving.

Hill blinks and you can see her shoulders twitch, tensing before visibly relaxing. She'd opted for jeans and a tank top as well, although she had a SHIELD jacket on loose over top.

You step to the side gesturing for her to come in. She does.

The door clicks closed and for a moment you both stand awkwardly in your room. In that moment you've never been more thankful you stress clean. Shifting your weight you walk to your bed, motioning for her to take the desk chair. You both sit and the silence continues.

You fidget. She stares. Your phone vibrates.

Glancing down you see it's another text of encouragement from the team. Glancing back up you see Hill's eyes locked on you. On where your mark is peeking out from under your tank top. You fidget again and she looks away.

"Fuck it."

You pull the cloth away revealing the mark in its entirety. Her eyes widen before she can stop them, her inhale sharp, sudden. When her hand moves you ignore that it's shaking. You know her well enough not to call her on it.

She pulls aside her tank top strap and yup, it's the same mark.

You release the breath you hadn't realized you were holding.

"Soo…" you draw the word out, waiting for her eyes to meet yours. "Now that we've addressed that elephant, want to discuss the other?"

The corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"How about something else." She holds out her hand, "Hi I'm Maria Hill. It's nice to meet you."

You grin, hand clasping hers. "Jacquelyn Sorenson. Friends call me Jackie. Co-workers call me Lyn."

"And which one am I?"

"I'll let you decide."

She smirks. Challenge accepted.

* * *

“You ready?” You ask, stepping up to stand next to Maria at the edge of the cliff.

It had been two weeks following the attack. In those two weeks you’d decided to delay most of the Power Ranger related question and answer until now, when you could both take leave and go in person to the ship.

That didn’t stop you from spending some time to get to know each other and, after deciding not to sweep the whole soulmate thing under the rug, register with SHIELD as soulmates. The immediate few days following that announcement lead to a crap ton more paperwork than you thought as well as those transfer forms you were expecting.

Except the forms were for both of you.

Apparently Maria being able to predict and respond to the threat warranted her a promotion. She’d be taking over as Commander of Tactics and Operations at another base. You, meanwhile, got your half-hearted wish - the one you’d put down on the off chance you’d stay in SHIELD after retrieving the Shard - and were being assigned to a team of field agents.

Both of you had been given two weeks off to ‘get to know each other’ with orders to report to your new assignments once the two weeks were over.

You hadn’t been part of an official agency for long, but even you knew that seemed like a rushed job. There would be no continuity for Maria’s replacement. Plus her promotion functionally fired the person she was replacing unless they’d conveniently died.

You really hope that wasn’t the case.

But you also hope her promotion doesn’t come with death threats for taking someone’s job.

What? You’ve been evil, you know how it works.

“Remind me again why we are jumping off a cliff instead of teleporting?”

Maria’s hand slips into yours, breaking you from your thoughts. That was another change. First names. Minor physical contact. You were still learning each other’s boundaries, and only showed any affection in private, but after two weeks you’d reached the point of at least being comfortable holding each other’s hands.

You smirk at her. Giving her hand a slight tug you step to the edge.

“Because it’s tradition for new rangers to jump off the edge! Besides, at least I’m not grabbing you and jumping off the edge in one move like Kim did to Trini.”

She blinks and you see a spark suddenly light up in her eyes.

“Oh no, no no nope. Not happening, let’s go.” 

“But Jackie-” she starts to protest, already stepping closer to wrap her arms around you when you mentally say ‘fuck it’ and just let yourself fall over. Her hand clasped in yours pulling her down after you. The small scream of surprise she lets out on the way sends a shiver down your spine for reasons completely separate from a good 60 foot drop.

When she pokes her head above water to glare at you a cheeky grin is her only answer. Moments later you duck back underwater and lead her towards the portal.

The gold light that surrounds her is definitely a little distracting.

* * *

“-now that you know the rules and what is at stake it is imperative that you all work together to locate any more Shards of the crystal before Rita and her forces do. Otherwise they might warp the Shard and create another evil ranger.”

You flinch. Maria glances over at you but you ignore her. You had told her the bare bones of your joining the rangers. That you had come in later, that you hadn’t joined willingly and had to be convinced to join them. You might have left out that the reason you had to be convinced was because you’d been fighting on the other side at the time.

Mind controlled or not, you had still been evil and didn’t appreciate the reminder.

“Got it Wall Dad. Can we go beat up the new girl now?”

Sometimes Zack did something so nice you could hug him. Sometimes he did something so stupid you wanted to punch him. Sometimes he conveniently let you do both.

Zordon sighed in what could only be exasperation.

“Very well. To the Pit!”

Everyone let out some variation of a cheer except for Maria, who simply looked between you and your departing teammates, eyebrow raised.

“This another one of your traditions?”

“You bet your ass it is.” You smirk, cocking your own eyebrow in response and gesture to the door. “After you, milady.”

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t bother to hide the twitch of her lips.

* * *

The Pit had been glorious.

Two weeks of sparing together instead of just next to each other, two weeks of getting Maria used to her increased strength and speed and metabolism had paid off. Maria had already been a very good fighter, before the boost, now she put all of the others on their asses.

You had wolf whistled several times before the night was over.

Now, retiring to the bunks on the buried spaceship you can feel Maria’s gaze boring holes into your back. You knew she’d only let you avoid talking for so long. And there were plenty of things you knew she’d have picked up on by now.

The fact that the two of you were staying in the ship instead of going to your family’s house. The fact that your family didn’t even know you were in town. The fact that several key parts of your history - your evil history - had been left out of your initial retelling.

There were a lot of things you knew she could ask you about.

So when she went and laid down on her designated bunk instead of sitting up to begin an interrogation you were confused. Very confused. You turn the lights off and settle down on your own bunk to wait. And wait. And keep waiting.

Eventually you can’t stop the tentative question from breaking out of it’s rapidly beating confines.

“You’re- you’re not going to ask?”

Movement, rustling sheets. You think she must have rolled over.

“No. It’s only been two weeks. Lord knows I won’t be taking you home to meet my own family.” a beat, and then hurriedly, “Not that I wouldn’t want you to meet my family, if I had any family worth meeting. It’s just my dad and he-” she cuts herself off and even in the dark you know she winced, you know her entire body is trying to hold back the words on the tip of her tongue.

You sigh.

“Yeah. I get it.”

Once SHIELD had been notified you were soulmates you were granted full access to each other’s files, although Maria had already had access to yours. You’d waited to read it until you’d asked her if it was okay. Then you waited till she was with you to read it the first time.

Recruitment office at 17. West Point. Went on several deployments before being recruited into SHIELD after making a call that could have seen her discharged on insubordination despite the lives saved. Her emergency contact was a former coworker, also a member of SHIELD.

There wasn’t much to say and that in itself says a lot.

You know your own file isn’t much better, and is in fact even shorter due to being several years younger and inexperienced than she is.

You let the silence stretch for a bit. After awhile you find the courage to speak into the darkness.

“They aren’t bad, my parents. They just- were never there. They didn’t even notice that I spent several months being mind controlled by the forces of evil before the others freed me. After moving on to college they just stopped really noticing what I was doing so long as I sent regular updates.”

"Is that-" Maria hesitated and you knew it meant she'd already started putting together what you'd left out, "Is that where your nightmares come from? Being mind controlled?"

You sigh. "Some. Some are genuine PTSD from nearly dying several times. But yeah, some are from being mind controlled, from waking up thinking I'm back under her spell. To thinking I killed everyone while under her control." 

You want to add that she's been a new feature on the list of victims slaughtered in your dreams but you don't think you've reached that point in the getting-to-know-you game. She's quiet after your confession and you wonder what she's thinking. If she understands or if she thinks you're crazy. If she's debating how to let you down gently or if she simply doesn't know what to say. You're so caught up in trying to prepare an answer for everything she might say that you almost miss Maria's own quiet confession.

"I got my squad killed right in front of me because I didn't question orders."

You startle, try to stammer an interruption.

"Maria you don't have to share."

"I know Jackie, but you're not the only one with nightmares. I saw what happened to my squad and changed the plan. The squad that came in after mine didn't lose a single life because of it. I chose their lives over my orders and my career. A SHIELD agent had been scouting for recruits and picked me up while the higher ups debated my discharge.

"Sometimes when I dream I have the courage to speak up before the mission, only to wake and remember they're dead. Other times I dream no one listened or I didn't speak up and then they all died, including the second squad sent in after ours."

You stare at Maria in the dark, jaw slacked and eyes wide. Her file had only said she made a call to disobey orders in order to save lives. It said nothing about the lives lost before that decision. She hadn't elaborated when you'd read it originally.

"Your-. I-, I don't-, I'm sorry." words jumble around in your brain but none of them seem right. You itch to move. Hands fist in sheets to keep from twitching toward her across the room. You've always been more comfortable expressing yourself through physical body language and contact than words. You body ached to move, the sound of your shifting loud in the otherwise silent room.

"It's okay. Living through that helped shape me into who I am."

"Yeah." The word leaves on a shaky exhale. You try and force yourself to relax. It doesn't work.

Eventually the silence drags at the edges of your mind long enough even the turmoil raging in your brain can't fight it. When you wake it's to Maria pressed against you on the narrow bunk. Limbs entangled with hers; the will to move is fleeting. You don't remember having a nightmare, but you wouldn't be surprised if both of you did at some point last night after the conversation you ended on.

It's the first time you both slept in the same room.

It's also the first time you both acknowledged, at least in a roundabout way, why you first met in a gym well before dawn.

Maybe you have a lot more in common than you first thought.

* * *


	4. New Roles, New Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shard. Another f*cking Shard.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Roles, New Threats

Being assigned as a Field Agent was not what you were expecting. Then again, when you and Maria reported to your new base at the end of the two weeks you weren’t expecting them to assign you to a two room suite. It makes sense, they already assigned you to the same base because of being soulmates, assigning you to the same housing was just another step.

At least the suite was a two room and not a one room where they just assumed you’d sleep in the same bed immediately.

Not that you hadn’t sent most of the two weeks sharing a bed after that first night.

Strapped into a quinjet for your first field mission you can’t help but wonder if Maria had said or done something to ensure y’all got a bigger room assignment.

“Sorenson.”

“Sir.” You snap your gaze up and to your right where your team’s CO sat.

“You’re not getting nervous on me are ya?”

“No sir. Just wondering when I’ll get the chance to fly one of these.” Your CO laughs. A couple of your teammates give you looks.

“You’ll get your chance soon enough Sorenson. Just don’t fuck up your first few missions and we’ll see about training.”

“Yes sir!” You don’t fight the grin that spreads across your lips. It wouldn’t be the same as piloting a zord, but you suspected it would still be a thrill. Maria had mentioned something to that effect when you’d shown her the zords at least.

There wasn’t time for any further conversation. The call from the cockpit announced you were five minutes out and your CO started doing weapons checks and mission review. You went through your mental list again - handgun, semi automatic, boot knife, belt knife, power coin, spare clips, panic button, candid of Maria - and once satisfied refocused on your CO.

“-we’ll be coming in about a 20 min hike from the package. Should be a simple pick up mission but out in the middle of nowhere you can never be certain. These types of missions have a tendency to become traps. Egress point is 40 degrees South-Southwest of our target. This goes to hell head there.”

A call from the co-pilot cut your CO off.

“This is it. Let’s go break in the new kids.”

Moments later you had touchdown and the team was moving down the ramp. A thrill of adrenaline raced through you. This was it. Your first real mission. And unlike the fights as a Power Ranger, if this went to hell the whole world wouldn’t go to shit.

* * *

A Shard. Another fucking Shard.

It hadn’t been the package your team was sent to retrieve, but you’d felt it on the edge of your senses the moment you’d reached the package. It was somewhere further north, deeper into the forest and mountain range.

You so did not have time for this.

Leaving with your team you committed the coordinates and scenery to memory. You’d have to lead the team back here. Although if they were able to get free before your next couple days off they may be able to follow the feeling themselves.

You’d have to talk to Maria too, about what she wanted to do. If she wanted to come with or play handler for the rest of you. You strongly suspected she’d jump at the chance for field work if she could afford to get away from her new job for long enough.

From what you could tell she rather enjoyed her new job. 

Tactics and Ops definitely seemed to challenge her more, not that you really knew much about her last job, but that’s what it seemed like to you. She didn’t really talk about the details of the missions - her clearance was significantly higher than yours - but she seemed to light up sometimes when explaining some of the strategy and planning that went into it.

You’re happy for her.

Even if most of the strategic techniques she mentioned went over your head. You figure if the two of you work out you have time to learn them. You’ll have time for her to teach you.

A smile spreads across your lips as you stand with the others to disembark the quinjet.

“Oooh is someone happy to see their soulmate again? We were only gone for a few hours. You that desperate Sorenson?”

Your eyes seek the roof of the quinjet even as you reply.

“Shut up Trenton. At least I have something to look forward to at the end of the day.”

A muffled snicker reaches your ears, although it’s hard to hear over the sound of the ramp lowering. You doubt you would have heard it without your enhanced Ranger hearing. Glancing around you try to spot who it was but couldn’t tell. With a shrug you walked down the ramp, following the rest of your team to the armory and then the locker rooms.

By the time you finally reached your room a few hours later you couldn’t help but collapse on the couch in the common room.

Now that you were safely back at base the adrenaline from your first mission had faded. Instead you just felt drained. The knowledge of another Shard being out there weighing more heavily than you thought it would.

How many Shards were out there? What caused them in the first place? Why were you only finding them now?

Questions ran rampant through your mind as you sent a quick text to the team chat - the one that included Maria - saying you had news. Message sent you decided moving wasn’t worth it and dozed off on the couch.

* * *

A gentle touch on your shoulder roused you a while later. Blinking into the dim light you make out the form of Maria crouching in front of you. Sleepily you throw an arm out towards her, clumsily bouncing off her shoulder before your fingers flex enough to grab onto the sleeve of her uniform jacket.

She chuckled.   
  
“Come on Jackie, let’s go to bed okay?”

You make a noise of agreement and allow her to maneuver you until you’re standing. From there you lean your head on the taller woman’s shoulder as she guides you to the bathroom. The two of you, after a serious discussion when you first moved in, had decided to give sharing a room a try. You’d set up the left room as yours and left the right room as a guest room and an area for one of you to go for privacy if needed.

Now, sleepy and clingy, you’re glad you both were comfortable taking that step. You’re not sure you’d have let Maria go back to a separate bed right now. You don’t think she’d have put up much of a fight anyways.

She certainly wasn’t fighting your clinginess right now.

Finished in the bathroom Maria maneuvered you both towards the bed. Leaving you to sit on the edge she found your pajamas from under your pillow and chucked them at your head. Reflexively your arm came up to catch them. Unfortunately, your reflexes were sluggish towards the non-threatening objects resulting in part of your pajamas still smacking you in the face even as you caught part of them.

Maria’s chuckle warmed your insides and a small smile slid up your lips.

She made you so happy just by being around it was silly.

“Come here sleepy head.” Nodding slowly you mechanically change and slid under the covers next to her. Snuggling up against her lanky form you begin to drift off again, her hand playing with your hair.

“Jackie.” Her tone is soft, but the edge in it has you blinking your eyes rapidly, trying to focus on her in the dark.

“What happened that you need to talk to the team so soon?”

Oh yeah. You’d forgotten you sent the text.

“I found another Shard.”

Instantly she tenses in your hold. A noise of protest slips out of your throat before you can stop it. Didn’t she know they had to wait anyways?

“It’s fine. Off in the mountains somewhere. Couldn’t get a good read on it while with my team. Relax.”

The last part is a mumble against her shoulder, your thoughts already drifting off again. You feel her start relaxing again before you drift off, all concerns about another Shard forgotten for the moment.

* * *

“So, what? We just take a zord and go look for it? In a mountain range? Does anyone else feel like it’s going to be a little more complicated than that?”

You sigh at the sarcasm in Trini’s voice. You’re curled into Maria’s side on the steps of the control room, the two of you having teleported over for the conversation. Maria had been hesitant to leave, worried someone might need her while she was gone, but Alpha had convinced her.

The first thing you had done after moving your stuff into the suite was set up security after all. It wasn’t your fault Alpha and Billy together could make dampeners strong enough to cancel out SHIELDs bugs. Not that they should have put bugs in your quarters but hey, you weren’t about to tell Maria about those. Assuming she hadn’t found them herself.

You, or rather Alpha, assured her that your rooms were being monitored as well as your phones - left behind when you teleported because of the geo-locating - in case anything important came up. It would only take a few seconds for one of you to be teleported back if something came up.

It was that knowledge that convinced her to come. Something you were thankful for as out of the seven of you she was by far the most experienced with this type of thing.

“You’re correct, it is definitely more complicated than that.” She paused as everyone’s attention turned to her. “We need some way to more reliably locate a Shard other than just wandering around until we stumble upon it. We also need to figure out how many are out in the world. How many are simply sitting in vaults somewhere because no one knew what they were. A scanner of some type would be wonderful for that. A satellite based one preferably.”

The others gaped at her and you didn’t even try to hide the swelling of pride you felt for her. 

That was your soulmate. Yours. You may be a little messed up in the head from being Rita’s personal warrior for a few months, but somehow she still cared for you. You don’t know if you deserved her care and attention but you were certainly going to savor it while you had it.

Jason nodded, “That makes sense. Billy, Alpha, is there anyway we can make that happen? Maybe take an offline satellite and repurpose it?”   
  
Billy excitedly began listing off the possibilities, how they’d likely need Kim’s zord to get high enough in the atmosphere to establish a connection. Zack caught your eyes and wiggled his eyebrows at you from across the room. You scowl but don’t move from your position.

You’re comfortable dang it.

Besides, it wasn’t like Trini wasn’t sitting in Kim’s lap against one of the walls.

“Very well.” Zordon’s voice booming from the wall made you flinch, Maria’s hand automatically squeezing the thigh it rested on in reassurance.

“Two of you scout and try to narrow down the location. Billy and Alpha begin working on both a hand scanner and that satellite link. Thank you Maria, for your input.”   
  
You feel Maria’s back straighten just that little bit more and you hide your smirk. She hadn’t given in yet and called him Wall-Dad like the rest of you, but she definitely called him sir. You hope she isn’t too crushed when she finds out Zordon is just as messed up as the rest of you, for all he acts like a parental figure.

After a long exchange of goodbyes and hugs you teleport back. The team will let you know when either of you are needed.

* * *


	5. Something Bends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Natalia, stage right.  
> \---  
> You're hurting and sore and exhausted. You leave in less than two hours for hopefully the final battle with Lord Zedd and Rita. You find you don't care. You want to see Maria. More than that, you want to see Natalia. At least once. Especially if- you shake your head and dismiss the thought. It wouldn't do to have those thoughts around Maria. She'd pick up on your mood instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter in the whole fic. 3.5k wow. Two chapters left folks and it's gunna be a roller coaster from here.

* * *

Chapter 5: Something Bends

In the end, Maria helped Billy and Alpha pick their satellites. Satellites plural because as Billy eagerly explained to you, to get full coverage 24/7 you needed about eight satellites orbiting the earth. The conversation between the three mostly went over your head, but you were starting to learn, starting to pick up on different words and acronyms and their associations.

With the link established and a prototype hand scanner built, Zack and Trini were sent in to investigate the mountain range where you’d felt the Shard. Of the seven of you they had the most flexible - free-lance - jobs.

Maria was in the middle of directing an op when the call came.

It was late, you had no idea how long the fight would last, you had to meet your SHIELD team in the morning. You really shouldn’t go, should trust the others to be enough back up.

You go.

You fight.

You come back exhausted in the early hours of the morning to a Maria anxiously waiting on the couch. She looked like she’d dozed off at some point, her communicator in her hand, but she’d jumped to her feet when the door closed behind you.

She takes one look at you and ushers you to the bed.

Blearily you feel her strip you down to your underclothes before heading to the bathroom. You hear water before moments later a cool washcloth is pressed against your forehead and steady hands begin wiping down your skin. You must doze off at some point because next thing you remember is the bed dipping next to you as the sheet is pulled up around you both.

She doesn’t ask about the fight.

She doesn’t ask how Zack is doing, how bad his concussion is. She doesn’t ask about Kim’s arm or the damage taken to her zord when she’d mounted a rescue as one of the two of you who’d brought a zord. She doesn’t ask about the Shards and what the team will do with them.

You’re thankful she doesn’t ask.

You don’t know how to explain any of it, how to answer any of her questions.

You slip into an exhausted slumber with the knowledge that the fight for the Shards will only get harder and your team barely made it out of this one. You’re not sure the team will win the next one.

* * *

For eight months your life falls into a routine.

Go on missions with your SHIELD team, learning the ropes of being a field agent and, once your CO deems you ready, the ropes of being a quinjet pilot. Maria had been right in her description of piloting it. You had been right in that it was the closest to piloting a zord that you’d found humans could make.

When you aren’t on missions with your SHIELD team you’re on missions with the Rangers. The others spend days scanning parts of the earth and, when they find a Shard, put together a response team as quickly as possible. Sometimes it’s quick enough. Sometimes it’s not.

Two more Shards reacted to a non-Ranger grabbing them in the midst of the fighting.

A girl - Vida, whose armor turns a rich burgundy color - and a teen - Ziggy, who asks for they/them pronouns, whose juniper color armor is of similar shading to Vida’s. 

You find out mid-fight that one of the Shards you had failed to retrieve also reacted to a non-Ranger. It’s a female and you have no idea of her name, but she managed to get another Shard and kidnap another female to activate it in your second to last fight.

Your last fight saw two Dark Rangers in complementary gold and silver themed armor fighting against you.    
  
Lunar and Solaris according to both the Dark Rangers and Zordon’s database.

The two are strong as a team, as most Rangers are, and you’re uncertain if the nine of you together will be enough to defeat them, to free them.

Granted, in all the fights over the last eight months there hasn’t been a single battle where all of you have shown up.

You all have lives, even the new kids, and most of you are unable to drop everything for a fight and not raise eyebrows.

At eight months in you know something has to give sooner or later. Eight months since your new assignment and fifteen since you joined SHIELD and something does. Eight months of sharing a suite with only Maria and everything changes.

You meet Clint Barton.

You meet Clint Barton, the Hawkeye, because Clint Barton brought in Natalia Romanov, the Black Widow.

You meet Clint Barton because you can’t meet Natalia yet.

You can’t meet Natalia yet because she needs to be deprogrammed first.

But you will meet Natalia, you will meet her… because she has your soulmark.

Natalia is your soulmate, both yours and Maria’s.

* * *

The conversation with Barton was weird. You were more there as witness, as one of the soulmates, than to take part in the debrief. Maria had you stand in the observation room while she went in to talk with Barton.

The debrief goes smoothly. There's no judgment in Maria's voice when she asks why Barton made the call he did. It isn't until that moment, that moment where Barton explains how he had the shot, knew he could take it - that Natalia  _ wanted _ him to take it - that you truly understand.

Barton's mission had been to kill Natalia. To kill your soulmate before you'd even known she was your soulmate. The fact that Maria is able to keep a professional face through the entirety of the conversation astounds you. But then, as a level 8, as Commander of Tactics and Ops, she might very well have been part of the team who decided to send Barton on his mission.

A chill settled in your veins.

The way Maria had looked when she told you suddenly making sense. The washed out expression, the hollow gaze, she'd been in shock just as much as you. And you didn't even have the weight of knowledge. You don't know the details of Natalia's file like Maria would.

You're just recently promoted to level five as your CO released you to the pilot side of Ops. 

The debrief ends and Maria turns the recorder off. The pair stand, shake hands and walk out the door. Moments later the door to the observation room opens. Maria enters with Barton on her heels. The moment the door closes behind him Maria is making introductions.

"Sorenson, Barton. Barton, Sorenson."

You nod at each other, neither moving to shake hands. Maria settles against the wall opposite of you, Barton next to the door.

"So," Maria starts, "how bad is it, really?"

Barton shrugs, glancing between the two of you.

"She agreed to come in. She knew what she agreed to, I made sure of that. She said she wanted to be free of their control and this was the only way."

Something in you coils tight at his words.

"And their control?" Maria's voice is soft and she carefully doesn't look at you.

"Trigger phrases and the usual brainwashing to their cause. You've seen the files Maria, you know what we have on them isn't pretty and it probably only scratches the surface. She'll need to be deprogrammed."

"I know Clint, but I was hoping you'd be able to provide something a little bit more concrete than that." He studies you both for a moment before answering.

"She's scared. She hid it well, but she is. The moment we saw her mark she knew we'd seen it before. It probably didn't take much for her to figure out she has a soulmate in SHIELD. Or at least well known by SHIELD."

It's clear from the conversation they know each other beyond this meeting. They've probably worked together before, considering he's SpecOps and Maria is in charge of a lot of the planning for their missions. If that familiarity goes beyond work you can't tell.

You're more focused on what Barton said - what he implied - about your new soulmate.

_ What do you know of brainwashing _ , you think but do not say,  _ what do you know of being a puppet in your own body, left to rage against silence _ ?

You say none of this, because Barton does not know your past. Something of your thoughts must show on your face, however, for Maria sends you a soft look meant to express concern and reassure. Barton looks at you like a puzzle he can't figure out. He looks at you like you are a challenge, a rigged game at an amusement park.

You ignore him and turn to Maria.

"How long will it take to deprogram her?"

She stares at you for a moment before her hand comes up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You can't see her until it's done. Heck,  _ I _ can't see her until we confirm one of those triggers isn't soulmate related. Not that she'll be told right away. It's too much of a risk, you know that."

"Yeah." Your voice is soft, and you don't meet Maria's eyes. You'd forgotten about her clearance being higher than yours and what that means. She'll be able to access all of Natalia's files and monitor her progress while you can't. She'll be able to see Natalia even if it's just through a one-way wall or a camera. You can't see her at all until it's over.

What's more, if Natalia stays with SHIELD she'll end up in SpecOps. Between the two of you Maria would have no way to keep her job without coming into the fraternization clause and being over at least one of her soulmates. Unless people like Natalia and Barton are pulled out of normal chain of command, but you don't know why they would be.

Maybe you can get transferred to SpecOps as well. That way Maria can keep her job.

A sigh from Maria pulls you from your thoughts.

"I have to go turn the debrief in. Clint I believe you're done for now. Jackie… I'll see you tonight?"

You nod, try to twitch your lips into a smile but you don't think it works. Still, Maria tries to smile back. Barton watches the whole exchange silently until Maria heads for the door. Then he turns and opens it, following her out with a glance back at you.

The door clicks behind them and you sag against the wall.

You knew something needed to give. You knew a change needed to happen. But you were referring to the Ranger fights, to the pacing and grind of your day to day. You meant the constant back and forth between SHIELD missions and Ranger missions.

Not adding a whole 'nother variable on top of them.

With a sigh you drag your hand over your face before pushing yourself from the wall and leaving the room.

You needed to go hit something.

* * *

Over the next five months nothing changes. Everything just drags on. The same fights, the same race for the Shards. More SHIELD missions only now you spend half your time in the cockpit instead of in the back. You're focused on becoming a fully certified pilot and field agent, one of the best if you can help it. The further you get in the ranks the higher the justification to switch you to special ops when Natalia is released.

You won't be the reason Maria has to change jobs. 

You won't do that to her.

You might deserve something like that but she doesn't.

So all of your focus when it isn't on fighting and surviving is on learning all there is to know when it comes to SpecOps and SHIELD and the soulmate clause. Specifically on the subsection dealing with those who have multiple soulmates.

When you aren't doing that you're with the Rangers learning to fight with the new team.

Team because two more Shards were activated - a crimson and a navy - and it was decided that they along with Ziggy and Vida would be a second Ranger team. Having two teams able to respond to the seemingly never-ending wave of attacks honestly helped so much more than you anticipated.

You were able to split the world, split the workload.

Still, Jason and Zordon where right when they said you all needed to be able to work together interchangeably. Which meant training together. Lots and lots of training together. Even Maria had to attend training when she could and had been called to several battles despite the agreement that she would be used as more of a strategy and reserve Ranger.

She really did have the best skill set for managing you all.

Plus she called it a nice change of pace from running SHIELD ops when you asked.

You aren't sure you believe her, but she was certainly helping you all improve in strategy both on and off the battlefield.

She keeps you updated on Natalia's progress as well. Although you weren't sure how you felt every time you heard the latest piece of news. You may have been mind controlled to be evil, but you'd only done it for a few months. And once the control was broken there was no hidden triggers that could cause you to still respond as though under their control.

For Natalia it was different.

Everything Maria had shared with you made you angry. Frustrated. Helpless. It made you feel like you needed to do something violent. It made you question how much influence Rita still had over you, if your anger and violence was a hold over from her control or something else. You hope your reaction is a normal one.

You mention your fear to Maria and it helps.

It helps hearing that she wished violence upon those who had done this to Natalia as well.

Maybe it wasn't just a Green thing.

Maybe it wasn't just an Evil Ranger thing.

You'd have to ask the Lunar and Solaris Rangers once they were freed. If you ever managed to free them. Already they'd been under Lord Zedd and Rita's control for longer than you had.

But it was nearly over.

Billy and Alpha had finished scanning the planet. There were only two Shards left not claimed by either side. There were three in your possession and one in the bad guys'.

You hadn't seen another Evil Ranger since they managed to gain that Shard and you can't decide if it's a good thing or not. Granted, while the idea of activating the three Shards in your possession had been tossed around, no one had made a serious movement to find wielders for them either.

You wonder why, but can't seem to find the energy to ask.

You're exhausted most days now.

Maria is too, but nowhere near as much.

You'd been careful to make sure she didn't have to fight as much. But she'd picked up on what you were doing and started working to shift her schedule around to be more available for fights. They tended to breakout in the evenings, although there really was no guarantee. With your SHIELD missions getting longer and you having to be on-call regularly for emergency missions, previous downtime seemed to disappear even with Maria stepping in to take some of the load.

The constant go-go-go between missions meant you were starting to struggle.

So was everyone else, but you were the only one besides Maria with such a high risk job outside of Ranger duty.

You weren't sure how much longer you could keep going.

Two more Shards and hopefully this would be over.

Two Shards, free some Rangers, then send Rita and Lord Zedd packing.

You could do this.

You could.

You had to. Power Rangers couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

You're hurting and sore and exhausted. You leave in less than two hours for hopefully the final battle with Lord Zedd and Rita. You find you don't care. You want to see Maria. More than that, you want to see Natalia. At least once. Especially if- you shake your head and dismiss the thought. It wouldn't do to have those thoughts around Maria. She'd pick up on your mood instantly. 

It takes longer than you wanted to find Maria, but the moment she notices you on the other side of the Ops floor window she comes to you. She glances at you as she passes and you nod, falling into step as she leads you to an office down the hall. Closing the door behind you, you turn to see her gaze already sweeping over you.

You try not to flinch as she notices your stiffness, the still red marks fading from your skin as your Ranger healing worked to heal you.

"Please. I want to meet her."

Maria hesitates. 

One hand reaches up to cup your cheek, the other moving carefully to your shoulder. You try not to flinch at the contact. Having your shoulder dislocated hurts on its own. Having your shoulder dislocated as your arm is used to fling you around like a rag doll is another type of pain. The marks were fading, but the ache of the dislocation would last for a while longer. At least the team managed to get the final Shard.

"Okay." Her voice is soft, her gaze careful as it flicks between your eyes. 

She grabs your good hand as she steps around you to open the door. Leading you down the hall she doesn't let go, even as lower level agents pause in the hall to let you both pass. Her voice is soft as she updates you on the progress of Natalia's reprogramming. Apparently she’s nearly ready to be granted free movement on the base. If anyone asks this can just be marked off as a test to ensure the part of her programming dealing with soulmates has been broken.

Maria opens the door and let’s you in first. Before Maria steps in behind you she sends a sharp look at the guards on watch. The message is clear. No gossip about this.

Natalia is sitting on her bunk in the small room. It's just a plain room with a desk, chair, and bed.

For a long moment the three of you stare. 

Natalia's eyes flick between the two of you before settling on you. Maria had been here before is what those eyes tell you. You’re the new element.

She looks tired. Worn. You wonder what the deprogramming is like. You find you don’t want to know, don’t want to ask when there’s a risk of your own flashbacks overwhelming you so near to a battle. Especially not when you were still feeling the effects of the last battle.

After a drawn out silence you sigh.

Shifting you move your hand up to rest over your mark, wincing slightly at the pull of freshly reset joints. Her eyes trace the movement, flicking from your shoulder to your eyes in a guess as to the injury before refocusing on where your hand stopped.

It takes a second before you see her tense a minuscule amount.

“I…” you pause, uncertain, “I just wanted to see you. In person. Before…” you trail off. It wouldn’t do to say too much. Not when you were uncertain of where you would stand when this was over. If you would even be standing at the end….

"Jackie." 

Maria's voice is a whisper, her hand a sudden warm touch on your uninjured shoulder. You turn your head slightly but don't break eye contact with Natalia.

"It's okay."

You move your hand to rest over hers on your shoulder. Natalia watched all of this without comment. You know she's cataloging every little detail and interaction but you're not worried. She's your soulmate, that has to count for something when it comes to trust.

"I expect by the time I get back you'll be released to base access. I'd like to get to know you better Natalia, if you'll let me." The hand on your shoulder squeezes slightly, "let us."

Natalia doesn't move. Every now and then her eyes flick between the two of you but otherwise nothing. Her face is carefully blank. Her body relaxed in a way that screams intentional to you.

A knock on the door.

You sigh, breaking eye contact. You turn to look at Maria, holding her gaze. She gives your shoulder another squeeze.

"I know. I'll come back in one piece. We'll call if we need reinforcements, although hopefully it won't come to that."

Maria holds your gaze a moment longer before knocking back against the door. It opens. Before you move any further a voice calls out from behind you. It's rough, disused. Hoarse. 

"Natasha. It's- Natasha Romanoff now."

You and Maria both turn back to look at her. You smile slightly and nod in acknowledgment. From the corner of your eye you see Maria nod as well.

"Jackie. Jacquelyn Sorenson."

You don't wait for a response before leaving. Maria follows close behind you. A brief squeeze of your shoulder before you step out of the guard room and then you separate, her back to the Ops floor, you to your quarters and then Angel Grove.

It was time for one more fight.

* * *


	6. Something Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Help me save her.' she said, and I didn't even hesitate. I could be throwing away my only chance to wipe some blood off my ledger by being here. Maria could very well be fired for walking me out of there without any explanation. And yet I- I don't think either of us regret it. I know I don't. And if the way she's been fretting over you is any indication she'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you."   
> a.k.a.  
> it gets worse before it gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Maybe this is the longest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Something Breaks

It wasn’t the final fight. At least, you certainly hope it wasn’t when you wake up caught in some sort of green tinted tube in what you vaguely recognize as the Dark Realm. You can tell something is happening but not what. Everything is kinda fuzzy and the container they have you in is sort of opaque making it hard to see out as you just sorta float there.

You’re pretty sure there’s a reason everything is tinted green but it’s hard to focus.

The last thing you remember is squaring off against the Evil Trio of Goldar, Scorpina, and Rita with your team while the new team fought the putties. You were fighting as a group for awhile and then Rita got up close and personal. You remember trying to get closer to the team and then- someone must have hit you over the head. It would explain the headache and your difficulty focusing.

There was something else green outside the tube.

It looked like some sort of pillar, with a light on the top.

You squint your eyes and try to figure out what it is when a shadow moves between you and it. Based on the shiny color you can see even through the green tinting everything it’s Goldar. He confirms your guess when he speaks.

“Just like old times isn’t it Green Ranger! Get comfortable, Rita has big plans for you.”

“What do you want Goldar?” Your voice doesn’t shake and you count it as a blessing.

“It’s simple Green Ranger. Join us and keep your powers, or don’t and lose your powers when the candle burns out! Mwahahaha!” 

His laugh makes your temple throb but even still, you ask, “What candle?”

“The Green Candle!” 

He moves to the side and gestures to the blurry shape that you thought was a pedestal with a light on top. Guess you were half right. The light is from the flame of a candle. Moving your hand around in the zero gravity cage they have you suspended in you try to do something, find your power coin or use your communicator.

Except when you push the button for your communicator nothing happens. 

“Silly Ranger!” Goldar says, having watched your struggle, “Your communicator doesn’t work in this dimension! And once Rita has drained you neither will your powers! Mwahahahaha!”

He walks away laughing leaving you floating, the candle taunting you from the other side of your cage.

* * *

You must have dozed off inside your floating prison, because the next thing you’re aware of is the sounds of fighting. Vaguely you recognize the sound of running feet and Goldar laughing. You try to focus past the green haze but it’s hard. It makes your head hurt more.

Blurry figures move into your line of sight.

Two gold and two silver.

One of them says or does something and the tube holding you retracts back into the ground and ceiling. The moment the floating effect is gone you’re falling, feet having been several meters above the ground. A set of gold covered arms catch you, a pair of silver arms hovering nearby to help. You blink trying to focus your eyes. Without the green tint to everything the room suddenly seems too bright. Maybe that’s just the brightly colored armor currently surrounding you.

“Maria…”

“We’re here. We got you Jackie. You’re safe now.” You try to shake your head but the beginning of a migraine makes your pain double.

“No. Rita- powers. The candle.”

Before anything else can be said, Goldar is there cackling at you. Behind him is a dozen putties ready to fight. The other three Rangers move into fighting stances between you and the threat. You can’t hear what they’re saying over the helmet comms, but you can tell the moment they realize he has your morpher clipped to his armor.

Maria shifts her hold on you, the Silver Ranger next to you helping her move you to her back. The other two Rangers begin fighting the putties, working to keep them away from you. The moment you’re secure the Silver Ranger charges Goldar. Maria starts talking to you as you slump against her back.

“Hang on Jackie, we need you to stay with us. We went to a lot of trouble to find you ya know.”

You nod just slightly against the junction of her collarbone and shoulder.

“Are those…?” Talking took a lot of energy. So did lifting your arm a little to point towards the other gold and silver colored Rangers. 

“Yes.” Maria said even as she jumped backwards slightly to dodge the attack of a putty that had gotten away. “Those are Lunar and Solaris. We freed them yesterday with some help.”

“Yest-”

“You’ve been gone for two days Jackie.”

You blink in surprise. You feel like that should concern you more than it does. Maybe it’s because of your concussion. Nothing really seems that important right now. Not even figuring the names of those under the armor.

“Oh.”

Maria does a jump and some fancy kicks and punches that only jostle you slightly. Still, you slam your eyes shut at the abrupt movement. A few seconds after she stills you hear a crash. Blinking your eyes open again you search for the source.

The Silver Ranger is standing over Goldar’s unconscious form.

The fight pauses for a moment before the putties all turn and rush the Silver Ranger. Lunar and Solaris work to engage a few but they aren’t able to stop them all.

“Grab the morpher and let’s get out of here!”

You don’t know if Maria meant to say that over the mic as well as the helmet comm but either way her command worked. The Silver Ranger started moving again, bending down to grab your morpher while doing a fancy kick to knock the first putty away from her. For several moments everyone was fighting.

Then a portal opened on the far side of the wall and Billy stepped through.

“Come on, we locked onto your signatures in the Grid to open this but we can only hold it for a few minutes.”

With Billy joining the fighting the five Rangers quickly pushed the putties back enough for everyone to begin the retreat through the portal. You couldn’t stop a whimper when Maria walked through with you and the sunlight hit your eyes. It takes several moments for your head to stop pounding enough that you can focus.

In that time the portal had closed and your small group was already moving through the caves to the ship. No one had powered down, although the visors on helmets had retracted.

“-fight in the mine proper. The zords have been summoned for the fight at the edge of town. We need ground reinforcements there to fight the putties while the Primaries pilot the Zords.”

“Thank you Billy. You three respond there, Billy and I will handle coordination here.”

“Yes ma’am,” the two in Lunar and Solaris armor state before stopping. They push a button on their communicators, vanishing in a flash of light that makes you screw your eyes shut and whimper.

A gentle touch on your shoulder and the feel of something being pushed into your hand makes you turn your head slightly, facial muscles pinching at the pain the movement causes. A silver glove is pushing your morpher into your hand. Following the glove up the arm to the face you blink, your jaw falling open. Another nudge has your clammy fingers automatically closing around your morpher.

“Nat?”

It’s barely a whisper but she nods. You feel Maria shift under you and then one of her hands comes up to rest on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Alpha 5 can likely help with healing better than we can. I’ll keep you updated and you can see her after the fight okay?”

Natasha searches her eyes for a moment before returning her gaze to you. Then she nods. A moment later she’s stepping back, visor closing over her face.

“Close your eyes.”

Her voice is firm, but soft. Seeing her hand on her communicator, you obey and close your eyes. The flash of teleportation still hurts, but not as bad as when you’d been unprepared. When you open your eyes it’s just Billy, Maria and you.

“Come on Jackie, let’s get you to the med bay.”

* * *

When you come to you're in a familiar setting. The ship's med bay. A place every Ranger was intimately familiar with. You try to sit up and find you can, even if it makes your head pound and your muscles feel weak supporting your weight.

Before you get further than sitting up Alpha 5 comes puttering into the room.

"Ranger Jackie! It is good to see you awake."

"Thanks Alpha." You croak, throat dry. He wheels over to you with a cup of water. You take it gratefully, careful not to spill despite the shaking of your arms.

When you finish drinking you set the cup down before pushing yourself up. You didn't know how long you were out for but you needed to get to the control center. No one was here to greet you and that meant the fight was still happening. Or something was at least.

Alpha tried to protest but in the end allowed you to use him as a crutch.

Shuffling forward you could hear voices from the command center before you reached it. Some familiar, some not. Maria was there. You didn't know who else. Maybe they just didn't know you were awake yet. Yes, that made sense.

Crossing into the command center you blink at the sudden increase of lighting. They had the projector on in the middle. Combined with Zordon's projection it was a lot of light. At least it didn't make your migraine worse, so you counted that as an improvement.

Alpha 5 hadn't spoken yet. And everyone's back was to you originally. So you must have made some sound because suddenly everyone was looking at you and Maria was rushing to your side.

"You should still be resting." 

Her voice is soft, one hand brushing your hair away from where you vaguely recall there being blood before. She looks genuinely concerned as she leads you to one of the chairs that someone had dragged in months ago after your team had expanded beyond seven.

Automatically your body listens to her guiding and nudging and adjusting. Your eyes search the faces of the others in the room. Trini sits slumped in her stand, blood staining her side as Kim fretted over her despite Trini's clearly half-hearted attempts to brush off the concern. Billy had been studying the projector and was now engaged in conversation with Alpha 5, occasionally making gestures at the image displayed. A map of something, although you'd no idea what.

On the other side of the room sat a pair of teens you'd never met. Both appeared to be female. One met your gaze and held it, the other looked away. They must be Lunar and Solaris. You try for a shaky smile.

Turning back to Maria you find her quietly studying you.

"The-" you try to swallow the scratchiness, "the others?"

"We sent anyone we could home. Jason, Zack, and Nat went after that Candle."

You pale, hands automatically clenching where they rested on Maria's forearms. You'd really, really hoped you'd imagined that part. The rest of your memory catches up to you and you panic, frantically scrambling to your belt, to where your morpher should sit.

Your hand closes over cool metal, fingertips touching the glass of your coin secure inside and you release a shaky breath. Clasping it tightly in your hands your eyes seek Maria's, seek reassurance.

You find none.

You find sadness and worry and what might be love, but you don't see a quirk of her lips or the smoothed lines at the corners of her eyes that would tell you everything would be okay.

A knot forms in your stomach.

"How- how did you-"

The words clog your throat and you work to stop from panicking again.

"The Evil Trio enjoy monologues. When Goldar showed up to the fight they were upset for a bit about your rescue but… But then they couldn't help bragging about how it didn't matter that we rescued you, because as long as the candle was intact your power would continue to be transferred to Rita through your… connection."

You shiver. 

You knew the coin had been Rita's.

You knew it was how she controlled you originally.

But Zordon had promised that her ability to influence the coin was gone once the others had freed you from her control.

Turning you stare at the shape of a head on a wall. Zordon had been quiet since you got there. Now that you looked at him he almost looked, forlorn, or as forlorn as a projection made out of hexagon poles could anyways. Nearly seven years as a Ranger gave you some weird skills.

"You promised. You promised she couldn't affect me any more. You promised I'd be  _ safe _ with you."

Zordon bows his head.

"I am sorry, Jackie. I did not know this was possible. Your situation has always been… unprecedented."

You scowl at him and try to stand, only Maria's hands on your shoulders keep you seated.

"So what happens now? What happens next time? Am I always going to be looking over my shoulder just waiting for her to pop back up trying to control me, or take my power, or or or-"

Your voice cracks and you crumple forward into Maria's waiting arms. The tears stream silently down your face. Suddenly you feel so much more drained than you did even before the fight which led to your capture. Not surprising, considering, but you were just so  _ tired _ of this.

After several minutes of crying Maria slowly ushers you into standing. The others were quietly talking in the background again, although Billy came over and gave you a soft shoulder pat and a small smile before you left.

"It'll work out Jackie. Just hang in there. The others are still in the Dark Realm - don't give up hope yet."

You try to smile back. Billy had always been the soul of the team, the one who kept the rest of you going.

"Okay Billy. I'll try."

You catch Kim and Trini's eyes from over his shoulder and nod. They nod back. Your eyes found those of the Lunar and Solaris Rangers next. What you saw there made you feel even more like shit.

Understanding. Hopelessness. Resignation. 

Determination. Desperation. Fear.

It hit you in that moment that you were no longer alone. You were no longer the only Ranger with a Dark Past. There were now three of you who had been chewed up and spit out by the forces of evil. And they were probably feeling just as bereft as you at the thought of losing any of their new found freedom.

They'd only been free for a few days if that.

What was a few days to several months of mind control.

What was your few months of semi normal life while under Rita's control compared to their several months, their complete loss of normal life.

Sagging further into Maria you broke your stare and allowed her to finish guiding you out of the room. You didn't want to think any more. Maybe when you wake up next there will be actual good news.

* * *

It's dark the next time you wake, panting from the remains of a nightmare. The recent events with Rita and being captured causing your dreams to focus on once again being back in that place, back in your early days when Rita still controlled you.

They were never pleasant dreams even before the added material of being kidnapped and having your powers slowly drained.

Sitting up you fumble for the glass of water Maria had set out for you before you'd fallen asleep. The room was nearly pitch black, just the blinking of a few lights on various medical equipment, and the remnants of the nightmare made your reach clumsy.

"Here." 

The soft voice from your side startles you. After a moment a small light turns on by the head of the bed. You'd forgotten there were even lights built into the walls for moments like this. Glancing around you take in the nearly empty room, the form of Maria curled up on the next bed over still asleep. Trini and Kim in a bed across the room, curled up around each other in a way you know is not approved for injured teammates.

Holding out the glass of water for you is the only other occupant of the room.

"Nat."

Your voice is scratchy, disused. It isn't until after you've taken the water that you realize you called her by a nickname and not her full name. You don't know if it matters. You don't know if she cares, or if she likes nicknames, you don't know anything about her really and yet at some point in the last 72 hours she became a Power Ranger with likely the sole purpose of saving your life.

You're softly crying before you even realize it.

"I'm sorry." A small sob breaks your control. "Fuck. I barely know anything about you and yet you're here and I'm such a mess and I could loose my fucking powers tomorrow and-"

A hand on your shoulder startles you enough to cut off your ramble. Her other hand gently takes the half drank glass from your shaking hands and sets it back on the side table. For a moment neither of you speak.

Natasha searches your eyes for something but you have no idea what. Tears are still slowly slipping down your cheeks but the mostly overwhelmed feeling has abated for the moment. This is the most vulnerable you've been in a long time. Even Maria has only seen you like this a handful of times in the nearly two years you've known each other.

God has it really been that long?

"Help me save her."

You blink, refocusing on Natasha. When you return eye contact she continues speaking and you realize the pause had been deliberate to get your attention.

"That's what Maria said, when she stormed into my room the day after your visit. I was scheduled to be moved out of confinement and into a proper room in a week, but Maria came in and I-" Natasha stops again. Although this time you know it's not for your benefit but for her own. She glances past you to where Maria is sleeping.

_ "'Help me save her. _ ' she said, and I didn't even hesitate. I could be throwing away my only chance to wipe some blood off my ledger by being here. Maria could very well be fired for walking me out of there without any explanation. And yet I- I don't think either of us regret it. I know I don't. And if the way she's been fretting over you is any indication she'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you." 

You gape at her.

You don't even know this woman and yet she was willing to throw away her chance of redemption for you? You who was broken and had a possibly permanent connection to a psychopath bent on destroying the source of all life on Earth?

"I really want to hug you right now."

Your voice cracks but you don't care. It's true. You always express yourself better with actions than words. Emotions were complicated things on a good day and that was before adding in everything else you'd dealt with in the last 72 hours.

Natasha stiffens at your words. For a moment neither of you move. You don't want to accidentally do something to chase her off and it was clear both of you weren't certain how to act around each other yet. After several moments of bated breath she forces herself to relax before stepping closer to you and leaning forward. Immediately you respond by raising your arms and leaning towards her.

Her grip is tight, firm and you sink into it, squeezing back as much as you can.

You rest your head on her shoulder for a moment and just breathe.

You don't know how long Natasha lets you hold on to her before she begins to shift in your grip. Reluctantly you let go and lean back. Immediately she resumes her previous spot one step away. For a moment silence returns before something she said earlier reminds you of something you hadn't thought of for several days.

"It's with us."

When Natasha's eyes focus on you but she doesn't speak, you elaborate.

"Your room. It's going to be with us. We have a two bedroom suite, so we were going to give you the other room." At her continued silence you hurry to add on, "only if you'd wanted it of course, but we were going to offer. We already moved any clutter out of it before…."

You trail off at the end, not sure how to describe the last three days as concisely as possible.

Studying Natasha's expression you find her eyes just slightly wider than before. You suspect that she has training to hide her every reaction, so the fact that you notice means she's either letting you see or something else you don't know how to quantify in the middle of the night when your head still hurts.

Fighting a yawn you lay back down.

"Thank you. For saving me. Even if- even if everything goes wrong tomorrow, I just want you to know that. You saved me. You'll probably save so many more people. The Grid wouldn't have chosen you if it didn't think you had it in you to help."

You're already fighting to keep your eyes open now that you're laying down, so you miss her reaction. But you feel her hand reach out and squeeze yours, so you guess you said something right.

"Get some sleep Jackie. I'll be here when you wake."

It's only as you’re falling asleep that you realize you never asked about her trip to the Dark Realm.

* * *


	7. Something Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sets of hands keep your steady even as the first tears silently began streaming down your face.  
> It was over.  
> It was really over.  
> For you at least.

* * *

Chapter 7: Something Changes

When you wake next it's to quiet voices talking nearby. Several moments pass as you drift in and out before the voices make sense to you.

Maria.

Nat.

The Green Candle.

Abruptly you bolt upright in bed, the events of the last few days rushing back to you. Rita was stealing your power. Natasha was going after the candle to try to stop her. Natasha was back.

Hands steady your body from either side.

"It's okay. You're okay."

"Easy there Красивая."

"What happened? The candle? Did you get it?"

You direct your question to Natasha, but she doesn't meet your eyes, instead looking past you to Maria. Dread coils in your stomach. A gentle touch on your shoulder has you turning to look at Maria.

"Jackie…"

Your hand is moving before you register your emotions. Frantically your hand scrambles under the sheets seeking your morpher. After a moment your fingers close on cool metal. With bated breath you pull your morpher out and stare.

The metal case that surrounded your coin was cold, bland. Nothing about it has changed, yet without the shine from the coin inside it the metal seemed plan, ordinary. The coin itself was dull. The gold seemed faded and the green dark, no longer a vibrant green but a dark almost black green.

You reach for your connection to the Grid, to your coin, and barely feel it.

Your connection is nearly gone.

There's nothing left.

Rita took it all.

You don't know how long you sit there staring at your morpher before a gentle hand returns to your shoulder. Another hand comes into your line of sight and slowly raises your chin. You meet Maria's gaze to see concern there, but you can't muster up any reason to reassure her you're okay.

You're not.

You don't know if you will be either.

"Come to the command center. Zordon wants to talk with you."

Her gaze doesn't leave yours, but you can feel the weight of the morpher in your hands increase all the same. Maria helps you stand. It's then that you notice Natasha had left the room. You're uncertain how to feel about that. If it matters.

Slowly you walk to the command center, Maria a steady presence by your side.

Natasha stands just outside talking on her communicator. You can't make out the voices before she hangs up. Moments later she notices your slow approach and watches. She doesn't move towards you, but when you reach her she falls into step next to you.

Together the three of you enter the command center.

Inside is the rest of the originals, each standing next to their platform. Off to one wall is Lunar and Solaris. The other four are missing. Most likely they were who Natasha had been talking to. Everyone stares at you. Some smile in relief at seeing you up, some try for encouraging looks, a few keep their expressions neutral. Those are the ones you ignore. You don't want to acknowledge what is hidden beneath the neutrality.

Maria and Natasha lead you to the open side. Zordon breaks the silence.

"It is good to see you well, Ranger Jackie."

You fight the urge to scowl. You're not sure if you're successful. You remember being pissed off at Zordon last you spoke, but you don't want to remember the words exchanged. You find you don't have a choice.

"So, has Rita won? Has she successfully taken all my power? I can't feel the Grid anymore."

A ripple of shock moved through the others. The originals close their eyes and try to feel you. You watch with resignation as each opens their eyes with disappointment. 

"She has transferred your powers yes, but it is not permanent. There is still hope."

You viciously squash the spark in your chest. 

People like you don't get that type of hope. You did your part. Maybe hanging up the mantle was a good thing. Maybe if you focus enough at SHIELD you could still do some good for the world. Assuming you still had a job to go back to. You'd been missing two days before being rescued and were likely asleep for another day.

You'd have to deal with it later.

Zordon takes your silence as permission to continue.

"There is actually several options before us, although I will leave the choice up to you. The first is to destroy the green coin in its entirety. The second is to return the coin to the crystal, thus removing the ability to mold energy through the connection. The third is to transfer the connection to another, although there is no guarantee that Rita will be unable to continue her leeching."

You feel your breath catch and your pulse quicken.

None of those options were appealing. You couldn't bear to destroy your coin. For all the horrible things finding that coin had brought you, it had also brought you the people in this room. Transferring the power seemed great - a boost to someone else, a way to continue helping. But if Rita could continue to leech the power somehow that would only put another Ranger at risk.

You couldn't do that to them.

You wouldn't.

Glancing around the room you find seven gazes waiting expectantly. Maria and Natasha stand next to you and when you look both nod to convey what you assume is reassurance. They'd stand with your decision. They all would. You hope.

Shaking your head you turn back to Zordon.

"How does… how does returning the crystal work?"

"You surrender your connection to the Grid. It would be the same if any one of you wish to walk away. You return your coin and relinquish your power, returning to being an ordinary human. The coin can then be returned to the Zeo Crystal and reabsorbed, severing any connections it has formed as a Shard."

You nod.

"Okay."

The word is soft. You feel numb as the reality of it sinks in. This was it. This was the end of the line for you.

You ignore the way your hand shakes as you unclip your morpher. Your fingers fumble twice opening the clasp and you know the shaking is noticeable when you tip the morpher open and dump your coin into your palm.

It's cold. Silent.

It's cold when it should be warm. Where once you heard a faint humming now you heard nothing no matter how hard you strain your ears.

Two touches barely there on your arms draw you from your thoughts. You'd been staring at your coin. With a sigh you step forward, hand with the coin held out before you. Natasha and Maria let you go. This is for you to do alone.

The words come to you without prompting.

One moment nothing, the next, ready at the tip of your tongue.

"I, the Green Ranger of Earth, hereby relinquish my bond and my coin. May the strength of the Corps stand strong in my absence. May the honor of my memory burn bright as a lesson for those to come. May the Grid flourish until such a time that it's power is needed again. Farewell, Rangers of Earth."

The last word echoed for only a moment before your turned over your hand and allowed your coin to fall. The moment it left your hand you felt the drain start. The weariness from your fading concussion returned twofold as your barely existence connection to the Grid was severed completely.

Your knees buckle as the clatter echoes around the room. A pulse of green light blinds you even as two sets of arms catch you. You imagine you can hear a faint scream as Rita's plan is ruined with the severed connection.

Sagging against your soulmates you stare at the pulsing holoprojection in the center of the room.

Flicks of green spin rapidly around it. The projection grows and you are reminded in this moment that it's more than a simple projection, it's a visualization of the Grid, the access point directly to the Zeo Crystal.

The projection grows beyond its platform. Streaks of green light expand in arcs around it. The range increased again and again until finally one of the arcs reaches the coin at your feet.

Another flash of green light.

When your vision clears the coin is gone.

Two sets of hands keep your steady even as the first tears silently began streaming down your face.

It was over.

It was really over.

For you at least.

* * *

Standing outside Directory Fury's office you couldn't help but fidget. This was it. This meeting would decide not just your career but Maria and Natasha's as well. You wipe your palms on your pants' legs as the door opens.

Natasha enters first, then you, then Maria who closes the door behind you all.

Standing in a line in front of the Director you can't help but shift your weight as you glance around. A normal enough looking office, even with the vacant cat bed tucked in the corner and cat climbing tree behind a cabinet. The Director himself wore all black typical of all SHIELD agents, although he was by no means in the uniform. He probably thought the trench coat look added to his image.

It did. 

But not as much as the eye patch, the hint of scars peeking out from around it.

"Commander Hill. Please explain to me why two of my agents disappeared for a week with no notice and no way to be traced and why one of them," he paused, "felt it necessary to release a high profile asset before said asset had completed the transition process of becoming one of my agents."

None of you answer right away.

You'd discussed the plan and cover story yesterday so all three of you were on the same page. Billy had confirmed before you'd entered the office that any technology in said office was under his control. There would be no witnesses if one of you decides to present more information than originally agreed to.

Standing here now, you can't help but mentally say 'fuck it'.

You weren't going to let your soulmates lose their jobs on your behalf.

"It's my fault sir." 

Maria and Natasha tense on either side of you. You'd discussed a little of your feelings over what they could lose by coming after you. And now that you were a regular human you weren't even sure if you deserved a place at SHIELD.

"My last mission went badly and I was captured. Maria was notified of the situation as my soulmate and teammate. While it was her decision to bring Nat into the equation, without her help they likely would have had extreme difficulty both in rescuing myself and freeing the other two who had been previously captured."

You didn't give any titles. You didn't list any places. You didn't say anything that could be interpreted as telling someone of your identity. In the end it would be up to Director Fury to put the pieces together.

"I am willing to hand in my resignation right now if it means you will pardon them for their actions. Maria acted in the best capacity she could on a short timeline and brought Natasha in because of the skill sets needed. There was a chance it wouldn't work but it did, otherwise I likely wouldn't be standing here today. There's a good chance none of us would be."

You finish your impromptu speech careful not to look at any of them. The tension radiating of Natasha and Maria is palpable. A card has been played however, and they'll back your words until Director Fury indicates a different approach is needed. Director Fury's glare is intense, but you find it has no malice in it compared to Lord Zedd's.

"And just what, pray tell, was the mission you were on? Because according to all SHIELD records you had only just returned from one preceding your unsolicited visit to a certain holding area."

"Sir-" Maria starts, only to be cut off by a jingle sound.

Something brushes up against your leg and reflexively you look down. It's an orange tabby cat. Wait. Something about its ears, and the angling of its jaw as it rubs its head upward against your leg tickles at something in your memory.

A tongue flicks out and you freeze. 

That wasn't a tongue.

You know your eyes are widening but you can't help it. The Ranger database had records of them, and you'd all gotten a kick out of learning how well they blended in with modern cats while studying alien species several years ago. But you never thought you'd see one in person. They were notorious for being stingy about who they approach.

Alpha 5 said one was on Earth but didn't confirm where it had come from or where it was when pressed. Simply said there was no need to know. The Grid would protect you if on the off chance you were deemed unworthy, but being deemed worthy by the Grid historically showed Rangers being deemed worthy by them as well.

"Flerken."

You breath the word, awe coloring the syllables.

"Wha-" 

Natasha and Maria's confusion was clear, but it was Director Fury's suddenly drawn pistol that made everyone freeze in place.

"How do you know that word?"

You blink at the barrel, hands slowly raising from where they'd been itching to pet the creature. No one breathes for a moment before a second jingle sounds as the flerken jumps onto the desk. Standing the flerken walks up to the barrel and small tentacles come out to lick the weapon. The barrel is angled away and for a moment the tentacles are wrapped as though to take the weapon, to add it to the subspace pocket all flerken had inside them.

Director Fury stared at the flerken for several seconds before sighing.

"Alright Goose, you win."

The tentacles retract, and Director Fury lowers his pistol. The flerken purrs loudly, nuzzling the Director's hand before turning and jumping into your shoulder. You brace in surprise but maintain your balance as the flerken curls itself around your shoulders.

Silence stretches tight around you like a rubber band.

Finally Director Fury sighs.

"I'm getting too old for this Goose." Shifting he returns his pistol to its hiding place. His eye stares each of you down before settling on you and your purring companion.

"There was a fight over the last week broadcast on international news. Prior to just a few days ago there had been two fighting on the wrong side, yet in the final battle they were on the side defending Earth. Every reported member was seen at that fight but one. The missing member was seen by high resolution satellite footage being kidnapped earlier into the week of fighting."

He pauses, his gaze shifting past them, to something only he could see.

"I'm assuming you can't talk about it. But it's classified level ten just what that 084 you defended two years ago is. Or should I say was?" His gaze refocused on Maria before sliding back to you. He seemed to be treating you as the leader here which was, different. Maybe it was because you spoke first? Or because it had been your sorry ass the others had gone to save?

You blink noticeably before giving the barest of nods.

"Very well. We can have a conversation about what to do with it later." A pointed glance at Maria indicated just who that conversation would include. "In the meantime I need to know two things. Will this affect any of your abilities to perform SHIELD missions as assigned?"

He paused, again. This time the silence stretched. You figure if he was going to say the second question he would have already done so. Which means he's waiting on a response. You fidget. Formulating answers that talked around things was harder than you expected. You glance at Maria and Natasha who both give the faintest of encouraging looks.

"Well sir, both of them are listed as reserve. Although Maria is likely to be utilized for planning if something large scale comes up again. Natasha may be called in for something more to her skill set, but we've only needed those type of skills once and that was a… unique situation. I'm-" you pause, the words caught in your throat, "I'm recently retired."

Goose rubs its head against you in an act of clear reassurance. Director Fury assesses this with a hard stare.

"Are you or your team able to care for flerken? I have several eggs that I need to get rid of and my contact is out of reach."

Your jaw drops slightly.

Was that-? Did that mean-? What?

"Ummm… yes sir. I'm confident several of the others would be delighted to take them off your hands."

He nods. "Excellent. Sorenson stay after. Romanoff report to Agent Coulson for your initial assessment. Hill…" he paused, his gaze fixed squarely on Maria. Finally he shakes his head. "Not yet" you think you hear before he continues as though he hadn't paused, "report to your office and clean up that mess. Outside of that I don't want to see or hear anything about the three of you until you complete the two week adjustment period you started earlier this week, understood?"

Now you know you're gaping. Maria's surprise is more controlled than yours but is non the less visible. Natasha's is barely noticeable, the slightest widening of her eyes and shift of her jaw muscles.

Goose jumps down off your shoulders and meanders to Director Fury who begins petting the flerken absentmindedly.

This was not at all how you expected your first conversation with Director Fury to go.

* * *

It took some time, but eventually the three of you settled into your new life. Your second bedroom returned to being a guest room. A larger bed was, ah, acquisitioned for your actual bedroom as Natasha joined Maria and you there.

Natasha was assigned to a Strike Team with Barton; the archer becoming a good friend of all three of you. You got your transfer to SpecOps once you passed your exam a few months after, although they wouldn't assign you to the same team as Natasha for obvious reasons. With both of you under Agent Coulson there was no fraternization concerns while Maria commanded Tactics and Ops.

All your research into SHIELD's rules on soulmates and fraternization did end up paying off though.

When Maria was promoted to Assistant Director almost a year later you had quite the argument to make on her behalf.

In celebration, the Rangers gave her the first flerken egg to come from their own flerken. Maria handed it off to Natasha at some point during the celebration in the command center only for the egg to hatch while Nat was holding it. Turns out the flerken wanted Natasha as it's bonded instead of Maria.

Natasha immediately named it Liho and lorded having her own flerken over the both of you. Laughing at her antics you barely catch Zack's scheming expression as he looked between you and his own flerken, the next due to cough up an egg.

You had a feeling before the next year was out all three of you would have your own flerken.

Lunar and Solaris ended up with their own flerken as well. The two former Dark Rangers took several months to readjust to normal life. Having been ripped away from everything they knew took some adjusting and a lot of therapy before they'd been comfortable in their own skin again. In the end they decided to stick together, help the world where they could.

Solaris went on to become a Police Officer in the time it took Lunar to finish a double PhD/MD.

The pair seemed rather well settled back into normal life now. Lunar had even managed to reconnect with her sister.

You were glad. They deserved some normal happiness after everything.

A glance at your still sleeping soulmates on either side of you reminds you that you do too. It'd taken a lot of therapy - for all three of you - but you'd reached the point where you could accept that maybe you did deserve happiness in your life too. Snuggling back down between Maria and Natasha you can't stop the smile on your face.

You know another threat will come eventually. But for now, you're happy.

No more powers and all.

**_~fin~_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks. Part one is complete. May eventually write part two but don't hold your breath. Note: HC that flerken eggs won't hatch unless they bond with someone they deem worthy. Think Dragon Eggs.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @standinshadowedsilence

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @standinshadowedsilence.


End file.
